Partners
by Chocobut
Summary: Touya thinks about how he feels about his partner. Are they friends or more? Read and find out. Nonyaoi. TouyaxOC


DISCLAIMER- I own nothing and if I did I really would make Touya and Kita get together

Touya sat on a pier overlooking a Makai ocean. The calming waves made soft sounds while they came in and out of the soft sand. Normally this would create a beautiful sceanery for a person to relaxe but Touya's mind was to restless with questions to be able to hear or see the beauty around him. He sighed and fiddled with a chain in his pocket. He and his partner had just finished a mission for Koenma. They had to defeat an army of rouge demons who wanted to raid the Under-World Vault. The sun was about to set and the water glissened red. It was either from the redish glow of the light or the fresh blood sinking into it, either way it gave a nice effect.

"Hey Touya. What's up, you look depressed?"his team mate asked. He looked up and saw her staring down while she was wipping blood off of her blue-black hilted blue katana. She looked happy but he could see a look of concern in her eyes too. He sighed again and removed his hand from his pocket. She looked really concerned now. She sat down next to him and was trying to catch his eyes so that she might find out something, but he wouldn't look at her eyes. This made her even more distressed.

"Touya what's the matter? You know you can tell me, we're partners remember, you can tell me anything." _'That's what she thinks.'_ Touya thought She leaned over and placed her hand on his and squeazed it gently. "Come on you can tell me." he mentally flinched. She sensed his discomfort and let his hostaged hand. He actually had to laugh : when he and his partner first met they hated each other. But now, now they were close and he hated to admit it but he liked her. He didn't know about love yet, it was to soon but he knew that he had feelings for her. He really hdid laugh because in the begining they hadn't both hated each other but loathed each other and now. . . .he had feelings for her and she cared for him but not in a way that he liked. Ha. How ironic was that? To hate a person in the begining but then fall for them later. Of course it didn't help that their first meeting was a bad one and that was almost 3 years ago.

flashback

Touya sat alone in Koenma's office, he was pretty ticked too. The ruler of the Under World had called him to his office for a 'very important meeting' and yet he had been waiting over an hour for him. Ever since the tournament, Koenma hasn't left him alone, he finally showed up so that the pint size ruler would leave him alone.

"HELLOOOOOOO!"what Touya thought was, a young female voice called "Is anybody here?"

The owner of the voice came in. She was indeed a young girl,in human years, and had shoulder blade length albino white hair and red-pink albino eyes. Her skin had no color,so much so that it almost looked transparent. She had on blue baggy jeans and a black spaghetti skin tight tank-top with a black fishnet cover up and grey tennis shoes. Touya thought she looked ok. . . .for a human.

"HELLOOOOOOO!"she called again. She hadn't yet seen him and was looking around with curiosity when she spotted him. She smiled broadly and walked over. He looked at her lazily and with no enthuiasm. She again smiled,for absolutly no reason, and sat down next to him.

"Hiya! My name's Kita" 'Kita' said cheerfully He just gave her a look that said "shutup or I'll make you". She looked offended and turned so that her back was to him, with her arms crossed she gave a small sound that sounded like a grunt/humph. Koenma ,in his teenage form, then walked in with Ogre(George) trailing behind him.

"Keonma, why am I here?"Touya asked gruffly

"Well you and Kita" Koenma pointed to Kita who was glaring at Touya "are to go on special missions for me."

"Why didn't you just send the Urameshi team? Aren't they the ones who deal with missions and such?"Kita's curiosity had gotten the best of her again

"Actually they're already on a mission for me and I want to give them a break, so you and Touya will be doing smaller missons for me so that they don't have to."Koenma explained

_'So his name is Touya.'_Kita thought to herself

"Why do I have to go with _her_?"Touya asked in a pissed off tone.

"EXCUUUUSE YOU? _HEEEER."_Kita was sick of this Touya person "MY. NAME. IS. Kita Youka Kaname(?) and I happen to be one of Koenma's best operatives, so don't go acting as if I have no power and I can do these missions myself Koenma."she said as she looked over at Koenma who was now in a bad situation

"One of his best?"Touya scoffed."I can barley feel your power, you weak human."

"WEAK HUMAN? HOW DARE YOU! YOU YOU. . .STUPID BAKA!"Kita yelled now an inch or two away from Touya who was now glaring back at her."YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY IF I'M WEAK OR NOT YOU PATHETIC NASTY OVER-SIZED ZIT!" and with that she stepped a foot back and started to transform with a flash of blue light and a cold gust of wind.

After she was finished Kita looked completely different. She had hip lenghth light baby blue hair with three green bangs and pupiless ice-blue eyes. She had two snow white fox ears sticking out and a matching tail. On her upper arm was a clearly visible blue flame tattoo. But the thing Touya wondered the most about is that her outfit changed. Instead of the baggy pants and tank-top she had on a ice-blue skirt that went right above her knees and a matching ice-blue skin tight tank-top that had deep blue ice shards on it and blue boots covered her feet. But what couldn't be seen is a pair of skin tight pure white shorts under her skirt. Of course he would figure all of this out later.

"Well congradulations on transforming but I still don't see why I couldn't go with Jin or even(dare I say it) Chuu?"

"Actually Jin and Chuu are also working on missions for me but Kita would be better for these particular

''SEEEEEEEEEE I'M AWSOME AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT NYYYYYYAAAAA!" And with that show of maturity Kita stuck out her tongue and left the room

"Well that went surprisingly well."Koenma said sardonically

end flashback

"Kita."Touya whispered gently smiling. He looked at her frantically, afraid if she had heard him or not but she was looking the other way and seemed deep in thought. He scoffed at his foolishness. Him, one of the greatest fighters in all of Makai was afraid if some foolish woman heard him say her name or not! What had become of him? Why would she care anyway? It's not like she has feelings for him and even if she did, which Touya silently hoped she did, then she was much to shy to even consider asking him if he had feelings for her. Even though they'd known each other for three years, neither Kita nor Touya talked about their love lives and to make matters worse once Kita came in on him in an. . .akward situation ,to say the least, once.It had been about a year or so ago, before he knew had come to a conclution that he had feelings for Kita. It was actually the first time in a long time that he had decided to take home the first slut he saw. He took brought her back to the apartment ,he and Kita shared, and they started to kiss. He had taken Jasmine's(nothing against the name) shirt off when Kita had walked in. It had taken weeks of sucking up to get back on her good side. . . . wait why would she care if he was with another woman? Was it jelousy? He didn't want to get his hopes up. hhhhmmm Maybe she didn't like other women in her territory or she just didn't like the idea of him doing that in the same apartment as her. Come to think of it Touya never saw her with any man. What-so-ever. Gasp! A terrible thought occured to him. What if she was a nun! Noooo, she couldn't be. Kita killed demons daily, nuns weren't allowed to do that. . .were they? Oh well he would dwell on it later.

"Hey Touya?."Touya heard Kita's soft voice whisper. He was a little confused, he had never ever heard Kita talk like that. Never. Ok so now she had his attentoin but why would she need it in the first place?

"You know that we've been working together for a while." Touya only nodded as a response."And we've been through so much and I know we have a great connection that nothing else can come close to."she grabbed his hand and squeazed it tightly. This time when she felt his discomfert, she only held on tighter. Touya was freaking out right now but he was trying to concentrate on what she was saying. He was hoping she was going to say what he thought she was going to say.

"I'm quiting." Touya felt his heart shatter. He opened then closed his mouth. For once he had no idea what to sa.". .I know that this is kinda sudden but I already have it set up with Koenma. I'll go back to spy work and you'll begin work with Jin tomorrow And all my stuff is already moved out of the apartment. I've had a great time with you but I think it's time we split up."

_'It sounds like I'm breaking up with him' _Kita thought scornfully_'Like he would even have the heart to ask me out'

* * *

_

. . ."Touya was still left speechless. He couldn't believe it. She was leaving him! Was it something he did? Or didn't do. Why was he so stupid as to not declare his love for her when he had the chance?(geeze this is sounding more and more like a soap opera every sentence. . .ok I'm going to go with that for a little while but it isn't the actual fic)

Touya grabbed her hand and pulled her close ,which forced Kita to look like a tomatoe. "My darling please don't leave me!"Touya cried in a burst of passion."Oh Touya of course! How could I have been so stupid to have tried to ever leave you?"Kita cried while they pulled together in a breath-taking kiss. They then ran off into the sun and lived happily ever after.(and had three children! XD)

* * *

Ok that's enough of that crap. On with the real fic.

". . ."Touya was still speechless. He couldn't believe it, that woman toyed with his emotions for three years and now she probably expected him to stop her like some love sick pup. Well to bad for you little-miss-smart-ass, he wasn't budging. She could just go kill herself and he wouldn't bat an eyelash, though he reeeaaally hoped that she wouldn't.

". . .We-Well I'm off then. Bye Touya I'"Kita said. She seemed disipointed from something and Touya had an idea why. HA! He knew it, she was just trying to make him confess his feelings for her. Kita stood up and began to walk away still looking defeated.

. . . . Wait why would she want him to confess his feelings towards her if she didn't feel the same. Kita could be cruel, hateful, uncaring, and many times showed absolutly no emotioms but she would never mess with his emotions like that. He thought it over and remembered that she had in fact not liked the idea of having other women around the apartment, hadn't resisted when once they had almost kissed -don't asked-, and had been acting weird lately. So what did this mean that she liked him? Or was she just a really good liar? Arg! Touya was becoming confused. Should he confess that he liked her or should he let her rot for even thinking about tugging on his heartstrings. Touya gave a small growl. He stood up and ran after Kita who was already go good 100 ft. (about 30.48 meters for you non-American people)

"Look here _woman_!"Touya shouted at a confused Kita"I can tolorate this no more!"Kita gave him a look that seemed to scream what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about but Touya's eyes seemed not to notice this so he kept going"For the past three years of my life I have spent working with you I have lost more insanity than I had ever lost when I was being tortoured by a hored of demonic alligators!(?) You make even the worste tortoure devices seem tame! How can so much evil be squeazed into such an even more evil form! I mean having to work for Koenma was bad enough and working with you was fine ,to say the least, but when you think that you can just leave without a good explanation!"Touya yelled fury in his voice

"Excuse you Touya but your not my babysitter, I can make my own decisions."Kita said now mad at Touya for yelling at her "You think that you had it bad? How do you think I felt? For three years I've had to deal with a guy who shows as much emotion as a brick wall!"

"Why would you be complaining!"Touya shouted back.

"Because I fell in love with you!"Kita shouted. She(and Touya) gasped and slapped her hand over her mouth _'SHIT!'_ she shouted into her mind. _'Now you did it you stupid git! You told him you loved him!' _Kita yelled at herself in her head _'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!'_ If she could've she would've started hitting her head with a large rock but there were two problems, one there were no rocks around her near visinity and two was she now immoble and couldn't hit her head against a rock anyway.

Touya just stood there and gawked at her like she had grown a second head. She lo-loved him? But that couldn't be, there were many men who had taking a liking to her, why would she pick him of all people? _'Because she feels a connection with you'_ a female voice in his head answered. _'Why though? It's not like I was really all that nice to her in the begining.'_ he questioned the voice _'The begining was forgotten. You and only you have shown Kita trust that she so desperatly needs in a long time. She trusted you and if you don't do something soon she'll never trust antbody again.'_ the mysterious voice cooed. _'Wait why should I listen to you? Your just some stupid voice in my head' _Touya mentally growled _"Because I abused my sister's trust and I payed for it severly'_ he heard the voice mumble_ 'What do you mean ''my sister's trust''?' _Touya asked _'I am. . or I was Kita's older sister Yukami, we had been very close and I promised to never hurt her and that I would always be by her side but one day we got into a violent fight over one of her friends and I stabbed her I then told her friend never to talk or look at her again. I had been planning it from the moment I met her, I had actually really only hated her because we had different mothers.' 'How did you die?'_Touya asked _'Stabbed in the back. How ironic' _Yukami said sarcastically _'Payback is a bitch' _Touya said _'No kidding. Now go and catch up to her and don't forget: Never betray Kita, cause you'll end up regreting it. Now I must leave you, Koenma has me doing commity service for 10,000 years.' 'Sounds like fun for you.' _Touya said _'Oh shut up'_ and with that the voice left his head and he realized how far away Kita had actually gotten. _'Oh geeze' _Touya took off running trying to catch up

I was still running and when I caughht up to her I spun her around and stopped in my tracks when I saw she was crying. "Uhhh." Touya stuttered. He wasn't exactly Mr. Romantic and he surly wasn't used to expressing himself epsecially when it came to telling people his feelings and the fact that Kita was crying wasn't helping either.

"What is it?"Kita barked. Gawd. She had finally confessed her feelings for him and her like she was Jin saying those things. Well he had better have a good reason or I swear I am going to kick him in the ass.

Touya needed to say something or she was going to kick him in the ass."Uhhh. . umm ok well why did you say those things?"Touya asked stupidly _'Dumb idiot! Why would you ask that?'_

"Why? You're asking me _why?_ Well I don't know maybe because I'm a stupid idiot or maybe it's because I was bored and yelling out my feelings for a guy sounds like fun to me." Kita said scornfully

"So you weren't lieing? Touya asked apprehensivly

"Why would I lie about something like that!"Kita shouted

"Well uh I don't know maybe because well uh"Kita made a sound that sounded ticked off."I knew it.''she snarled "Even after three years of working together you still don't trust me! Geeze Touya what do I have to do to get you to trust me? Do I have to kill myself or maybe I have to defeat a whole army of rouges or maybe I even have to get ontop of a table dancing naked for half an hour!"Kita flung her arms wildly and started stomping away

Touya grabbed her arm and spun her around. His cold eyes pierced her own."No you don't have to do any of those things."Touya pronounced "Then wha-""Marry me."Touya's voice cut her off "Whaa-?"Kita was confused now and looked like this O.O."Nani?" she inquired "You heard me. To gain my trust you have to marry me." "I uhhh well uhh your kidding right?"Kita asked(?)

"Why would I lie about something like that?"Touya asked. His eyes were still piercing her own but now they showed a softness that Kita couldn't help but want to melt over."Ok."Kita had barley managed to say it but she did"What?" Touya asked"I said ok. I'll marry you." Touya smiled and before Kita could say anything more Touya stole her lips for a kiss. Touya deeped it and when they finally came up for air Kita was panting slightly. "Wow."she whispered Touya smiled again.

"I have something for you."Touya whispered into Kita's ear."What?" He pulled out a long silver chain and on it was a icey blue pendant that changed from the blue to deep purple every few seconds. "Oh Touya it's beautiful."Kita proclaimed."Not as beautiful as you."Kita jumped up and wrapped her arms around Touya's neck and pulled him into another kiss.(?)

They kissd for a little while and might I add in a battle field full of bleeding corpses. How romantic.

The End

Ok that's the end. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY KITA!

(?) I changed your name sorry

(?) Yes alligators. He had stolen the pendant from them(for his purposes he did not know Kita yet but later he deceided he wanted to give it to her)

(?) I know they mate and don't get married. So sue me. Also I know Touya seemed abit OOC. sorry

(?) Does that one line sound familer? hmmmm


End file.
